


Damned From The Start

by trash_god



Series: I always burn in rare pair hell [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_god/pseuds/trash_god
Summary: Kyle wanted nothing more than to have Hal back.





	Damned From The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-indulgent

"Don't turn around," were the words spoken to him. "Don't turn until you left the underworld."

A shudder went through his body when he heard the conditions. He tried to swallow the heavy lump in his throat. No matter what, no matter what it was, he would do anything he wanted to say, but his mouth opened just a slit, and out came nothing, as if his throat was too dry. He blinked back the tears.

The God of the underworld, a dark figure surrounded by black fog, nodded. Kyle could not see it, but he knew that the God nodded.

"I will know it." Words that Kyle was only vaguely aware of, because he heard someone behind him. Kyle knew who it was. The presence was known for many years of togetherness.

▪

Panting and breathing heavily, he awoke from his sleep. Dreams - memories that left him neither day nor night alone. Every time he saw eyes wide open, the blood smudged face. The sword and shield, which should protect him were far away.

"Hal", he breathed. With trembling legs, he had walked to the lifeless body. Wounds and bruises were an awful image of violence on the once sun-kissed skin.

As if the thread that kept him standing has been cut, he fell to the ground. He didn't dare to touch Hal.

Kyle pressed his eyes together, repressing the memories. But it was not only the bad memories that robbed him of sleep. The knowledge that he would never hear Hal's absurd laughter again, when Guy told him a stupid joke. The looks, he threw at Kyle in the nights that they had together. He would never see all that - all of Hal - ever again. Those memories haunted him the most.

▪

His pleadings were answered when he was guided into the underworld by an misformed beast with a crooked back.

"The goddess herself spoke on behalf of you", the beast had whispered.

Then he stood in front of figures that were not intended for his mortal eyes. Black, dense fog surrounded one of the figures. Kyle had to squint his eyes to believe to see a person. The other too bright, too beautiful, that it blinded him and he couldn't look at them.

"Under one condition..." came the dark voice and Kyle's heart seemed to stop.

▪

"What you've done, Kyle?", he heard. It was Hal's voice and it needed all of Kyle's willpower not to turn around.

"I could no longer live without you, Hal. I would have never be sent to Elysium. I'm not a warrior like you… I'm servant of Apollo. I would…" His voice cracked and he gasped for air. Kyle's eyes searched for some tether in the distant.

He felt as a hand gripped his own and the knot on his chest untied. Relief started to flow into him and Kyle squeezed the hand gently.

"I'm not sorry, Hal… time and time, I would do it again."

Hal squeezed his hand one last time before he let go and they began their journey.

▪

He weighed himself too much in security. A silent voice told him he must turn around, he couldn't be sure if Hal followed, he didn't hear the other's footsteps. He wasn't even sure if it was Hal at all. Kyle could have been fooled by the gods and he would be none the wiser.

In the distant there was already the opening to the mortal world. Soon both would be reunited again… but the nagging feeling to turn around grew stronger with every step they took.

Kyle stopped. His mind spiralling into mad illusions. His breathing started to come out faster. The premonition wrapped itself around his neck like a snake.

"Hal?" His voice came out unsure.

"I'm here." Could he be sure?

"Hal."

Just a little look. A small look out of the corner of his eye. The God of the underworld would never know it.

"No. Kyle... Kyle... No."

"Hal..." Kyle contorted his face into a painful grimace and he was sure that Hal could hear his pain.

He could see tanned feet from the corner of the eye. The fractures and wounds were no longer visible. Kyle breathed the air in. Relief floded him and just as he wanted to take another step, he heard a monstrous gurgling.

The black mist crept around and between Kyle's feet.

Quickly he turned around and his eyes widened.

"Hal!"

Hal looked just as when he was alive. Suntanned skin, disheveled hair. Beautiful.

Disturbing talons came out of the fog. Claws dug into the bronze skin, broke the skin at his arms, legs and neck.

No!

"Hal!" The anguished cry came from the depths of Kyle's throat. He run to Hal, trying to reach him only to grasp at nothing.

_"I will know."_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been craving Greek myths and HalKyle for a long time. Now excuse me, I need to throw myself off a cliff into the pits of HalKyle


End file.
